Vegetables and Broccoli  Don't mix well
by Computer Stalker
Summary: Goku's cluelessness never ceases to amaze Vegeta, and also to enrage Vegeta. Rated T because of cuss words.
1. Chapter 1

It was night at Capsule Corporation. It was a pretty normal day, Goku was bored, Vegeta was fuming, Piccolo was  
>meditating, Gohan was sparring with Goten, and Trunks was fuming as well.<p>

The prince's yells were booming through CC, "For the goddamn hundredth time, I HATE BROCCOLI! Don't even ask  
>aga-" but Vegeta was cut off by Goku who said, "Veggie, do you want broccoli?" which resulted in Vegeta clutching<br>his own hair in agony, screaming denial at the ever-growing stupidity of Goku.

Vegeta's son has long ago ceased his fuming over why he was left alone and instead sat on the sofa and started  
>watching the interesting verbal exchange between Vegeta and the clueless Goku.<p>

"-and from where the heck have you gotten those broccolis?", Vegeta was positively fuming, Goku still was cluelessly  
>staring at him, still holding a bunch of brocollis in one hand. Goku was deep in thought.<p>

** Goku's Thoughts **  
>Thousands of mini-Gokus were running around and sometimes bumped into each other before resuming their<br>futile running again. All of them were screaming "What? What?" and kept running. Eventually a bigger Goku came  
>in and the mini-Gokus ceased their running to face the bigger Goku. The bigger Goku looked around himself as<br>the thousands of mini-Gokus kept staring at him, waiting for their bigger counterpart to save them from their useless  
>running.<p>

Eventually, the bigger Goku said, "Vegeta wants broccoli."  
>** Back to CC **<p>

Goku immediately brightened up and jumped, saying, "Veggie, Do you want broccoli?". Vegeta didn't knew what to say  
>anymore, and instead facepalmed his face in disbelieval and settled for staring open-mouthly at Goku. Oh how much<br>he wanted to kill the third-class sayian, but then he wouldn't have food for a month... at this thought he started to  
>drool a bit while thinking, 'Food... Yum- Oh what the hell am I thinking?'.<p>

His drooling was misinterpreted by Goku and he pushed the bunch of broccoli into Vegeta's hand, smiling brightly and  
>saying "There ya go, Veggie!". Vegeta lowered his head to look at the pile of green and rotting broccoli in his hand, a<br>big vein started appearing on his forehead as he gritted his teeth and his eyebrows started to knit together.

Trunks, for fear of his own life, quietly stood up and tip-toed until he reached the hallway, from which he proceeded to  
>run away. Neither of the full-blooded sayians noticed the disappearence of Trunks, Goku was still smiling cheerfully at<br>Vegeta while Vegeta was gritting his teeth so hard one would think they would break. Trunks reached the Gravity Room  
>and knocked down the door, yelling "Run for your lives! Dad is angry!" before he ran away. Gohan and Goten, who had<br>been sparring in the GR when Trunks had knocked down the door, looked at each other before shrugging and followed  
>suit in screaming and running away.<p>

"KAKAROT! I HATE BROCOLLI, I HATE YOU, AND I HATE YOU CALLING ME VEGGIE!" yelled Vegeta at a volume which  
>shattered the windows and glasses in CC. The three half-sayians were sitting on top of a hill a dozen miles away from<br>CC, yet the voice of the prince of the sayians reached them. All three shivered visibily, hating to think what would  
>happen to Goku. Sure, Goku was stronger but nobody could match Vegeta's wrath.<p>

Gohan quietly spoke, "One day this would have happened", his seven years old brother and his best friend nodded in  
>agreement.<p>

THE END

AN: Thank you for reading this! Please point out flaws, fault and typos in a review, Thank you.  
>Oh and I do not own Dragon Ball Z, DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and FUNimation.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: Enjoy! Many thanks to those who reviewed this story! Oh and I do not own DBZ.

The young half-sayian was sitting on top of a hill 16 miles west of CC, his younger brother and his brother's best friend sitting next to him. Sighing, Gohan kept looking at CC, Goten and Trunks following suit. They ran up the hill after Vegeta reached the peak, and the peak was killing Goku. Half an hour had passed and nothing happened, Gohan rose an eyebrow at this and faced Trunks, saying "Trunks, are you sure that Vegeta wanted to kill my dad?", no sooner had he finished Vegeta's KI suddenly rose and Goku's KI was lowered a little.

Trunks nodded, saying "Yup, I am sure." and so another few minutes passed, and with each passing minute Vegeta's KI rose and Goku's KI fell. Goten, being strangely quiet, finally spoke up, "Why are we up here?" which made Trunks and Gohan go into deep thinking. Suddenly, Goku appeared behind the three out of nowhere, waving and cheerfully saying, "Hi Everybody!" which spooked the three demi-sayians and made them jump out of their sitting places and run away again.

He frowned as he thought, "Where is everybody?", he started to get worried, maybe they wanted to avoid him? His worries were short-lived as his stomach grumbled, "I am sooooo hungry. Maybe Chi has made lunch." before putting two fingers on his forehead and disappearing.

Meanwhile Goten and Trunks were screaming and running for their lives, before Trunks suddenly stopped, Goten still kept running and waving his arms like a madman before he noticed Trunks wasn't besides him. Frowning, Goten backstepped his way and stood next to Trunks before waving his hands and yelling into Trunks' ear, "TRUNKS, YOU WANT US TO DIE? GET RUNNIN'!" but the only result was Trunks clutching his ears to avoid being made deaf at such a young age.

Sighing, Trunks said "Geez Goten, that was just your dad!" before he noticed Goten was looking at him with a dumb-stroken face, before Goten asked, "So?" Trunks facepalmed his face, before getting a vague sense of familarity, as if he already was in this scenario in the past, shrugging it off at non-sense, he was soon brought back to his senses by Goten staring at him. Trunks sighed once again, while thinking 'This is going to be a long night.'

** Back at CC **

The prince of all sayians was about to strangle that third-class broccoli-addicted sayian when he disappeared into thin air. The prince, still being angry, quickly calmed down as the thought of food came back to his mind, 'Food... food... food... Delicious food, I must eat fo-' and with that thought he passed out.

** Somewhere in West City **

Gohan was still running, he had no idea why but he was running. Eventually he ran into a building, rubbing his poor nose, he looked behind him and saw that nobody was behind him. Gohan sighed, 'At least nobody is after me.', Gohan sat on the dumpster in that alleyway near the building his nose had hit. He heard rustling, at first he thought it was nothing until the rustling went on for three minutes, frowning, he looked everywhere but he couldn't find the source of that rustling sound. Standing silently, he heard the rustling, it came from the dumpster.

He reached and found an object, he quickly wielded it and found that it was an old version of the Frying Pan Of Doom, which raised the question of why it was next to a dumpster in West City. He advanced slowly towards the dumpster, frying pan in one hand and the other stretched in front of him, slowly he arrived to the dumpster.

Quickly he lifted the lid and held the pan with both hands, a spiky head poked out of the rubbish in the dumpster. Gohan raised an eyebrow and said, "Dad? What are you doing in a dumpster?". Goku grinning sheepishly cheerfully said, "Hi Gohan! I was soooo hungry, Chi wasn't home and I smelled something delicious coming from this... this... " before Gohan finished the sentence for him by saying 'Dumpster', Goku nodded and jumped. Bad mistake, The dumpster's lid fell and hit Goku in the head, entrapping Goku in the dumpster once again. Gohan dropped the pan and lifted the dumpster lid with both hands to see Goku had passed out in the dumpster.

"Dad, are you okay?" said Gohan as he worriedly looked at Goku, almost immediately Goku jumped out of the dumpster and drew a pistol out of nowhere at Gohan, saying, "Cash over, or ya will be shot!" as he glared at Gohan. Gohan slowly raised his hands, while muttering, "I knew this would have happened one day."

** Meanwhile in Master Roshi's home **

"Oh yea, turn 'round, oh yea.", Roshi was staring very attentively at the television screen as he said this. Turtle was outside, walking (crawling) around before he spotted a huge ship, fearing for the worst, Turtle yelled, "Master Roshi! Come here!" but the only respond he got from Roshi was 'I am busy watching important news'. Sighing, The turtle yelled, "The only thing you watch on TV are half-naked girls exercising. Now come here!"

Grunting, Roshi stepped out of his small home, only to see a huge ship landing on the sea near their house. The ship landed and the ship's door was opened, smoking emerging as the outline of seven persons was seen. Eventually the persons could be seen clearly. Roshi instantly yelled "Oh no!", Turtle screamed and ran (crawled) in circles, Oolong came out to see what this was all about.

"What happened?" asked Oolong, not seeing the huge ship on his left. Roshi pointed at the ship with one finger, Oolong turned to look at where Roshi pointed and he screamed and transformed into a cactus plant.

TO BE CONTINUED.

A\N: Yup, I decided to continue this story. This is a cliffhanger, by the way :-). Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: And here is another chapter! As always, R&R. Gracias to those who reviewed! I don't own DBZ, by the way.

At Roshi's Island, Roshi was still running around, Turtle was also running (crawling) around, and Oolong had long ago transformed into a cactus plant. One of the seven figures walked down the portable staircase lowered by the ship, a look of confusion and anger was seen on the person's face, his tail waging behind him. Finally, the person spoke up, "Who are you?"

** Back at another random building in West City **

Gohan, after being mugged by his own father, started crying. "I knew this would have happened one day..." he said as he looked at his empty wallet. Strangely enough, he knew that soon he would stand up, a dog will run into him, a car will pass by the street and pass over the hole filled with water and drench him, and then he would hit his head on a sign. Shrugging it off as just his imagination, he stood up and walked to the sidewalk. Immediately, he noted that something was running towards him, he turned right just moments before a dog bumped into his stomach.

Gripping his stomach, he felt no pain, as the force of the dog was not enough to hurt the demi-sayian. A car passed, landing on a hole full of a water, and sent the water flying towards him. He jumped away with superhuman speed, and managed to not get drenched. Before a truck went over another hole filled with water, catching Gohan unaware. The water immediately drenched Gohan. 'This reminds me of my previous thought...' he thought as he walked suspicious, looking at the various signs and avoided hitting his head on them.

A woman passed by him, waving at him. Gohan waved back before he went into deep thought, 'Do I know her?' he asked himself before he bumped into an open door with a sign on it, the sign hitting his head. He groaned and instantly yelled, "NOOO! I knew this would have happened too..."

** Goten and Trunks' Lair of Doom **

"Yes, harder. yes, yes." Trunks said as he sat there, Goten beside him. "Oh god no, Trunks. I can't take it any longer." Goten moaned as he was sweating profusely.

"Of course you can, here and... yea." Trunks said as he pointed at several things.

You can imagine what they were doing, they were solving a crossword and Goten was having a hard time understanding the words written in that particular crossword. Eventually Goten asked the obvious, "Trunks, why are we solving this? We could play...", before he paused to think for a moment, Trunks sighed, knowing that it was either Tag or Video games, Goten cheered up and said, "Video Tag!"

"Video Tag?" questioned Trunks, looking oddly at Goten. Goten nodded, explaining the inner workings of Video Tag. "Trunks, a video tag is a thingy which is played with that thingy we usually play Mortal Kombat Thingy with and that thingy is related to Tag as well so we play thingy Tag with your Thingy Box." said Goten, still smiling cheerfully. Trunks stared at Goten, 'My Thingy Box? What the heck is tha- Oh yeah right, Xbox.'

"Goten, how do we play tag on my Xbox?" questioned Trunks, raising an eyebrow at Goten. Before Goten could answer, Gohan stepped in. Trunks' eyes went as wide as saucers. "GOHAN! How did you find our Lair Of Doom?" asked Trunks nervously. Gohan shrugged,

"Your Lair of Doom is in a janitor's closet?" said Gohan. Trunks and Goten nodded. "Nevermind, why are you guys hiding here?" asked Gohan. Goten opened his mouth to explain a seemingly useless opinion on why they were there, but Trunks beat him to it.

"We are hiding from Dad's wrath. Although, I think he might have calmed down. It has been two hours!" said Trunks nervously, pacing around in the little space the janitor's closet provided, before he shut the door, which was still open. Before he could move away, he heard noises coming from the outside. Putting his ear on the door, his eyes went as wide as saucers... again. "It's Dad! Quick, Hide!" whispered Trunks as he hid under a box. Goten looked around and hid under the crossword. Gohan was left with nowhere to hide.

"Ah, screw this." he said as he hid behind himself. How he managed that, nobody knows. The closet opened, and a spiky haired person stepped in, closing the door. He sat down on the floor, before he raised his voice, saying

"I can still feel power levels. Come out." he said as Trunks came out from under a box, Goten jumped out from the crossword. Gohan was still nowhere to be seen, "Gohan, come out now." he said as Gohan appeared out of nowhere.

"Vegeta? What are you doing her-" Gohan asked before the door opened, with Krillin coming in. He waved at the others, and the others, except Vegeta who grunted, waved back at him.

"Hey guys!" said Krillin, as he closed the door and sat down. Trunks sat down as well, along with Goten. Gohan was still standing and was amazed at how five persons could fit in such a small space. Trunks started talking to Goten, when he noticed that Goten was drooling at piece of rotten cabbage on the floor.

For some strange reason, Vegeta agreed to play poker with Gohan and Krillin. They had found a stack of cards in a random box and took it. Minutes passed, and Vegeta was having the upper hand in the game.

"Full house!" he yelled as he slamed down his five cards on the floor, showing three aces and a pair of fours. Gohan's grin disappeared as he slowly put his cards on the floor, he had nothing. Krillin, likewise, dropped his cards. Vegeta laughed manically and grabbed the pot, which was full of dust seeing as they didn't have any money to play with.

Suddenly someone burst in with a pistol, the person quickly yelled, "Cash over or ya will be shot!", The demi-sayians, the human, and the full-blooded sayian all halted their activities to see who has been stupid enough to try and rob sayians with a miserable pistol. Vegeta was the first one to recognize the hair. "Kakarot? What the hell are you doing with a gun?"

Gohan, being the second one to notice that the person barging in was indeed his father, noticed a bottle was in Goku's hand, said, "Dad, is that... whiskey?"

The only respond he got was the same bottle being thrown at his head by Goku, Gohan dodged it, saying "I knew this would hav- Ahh, I am tired of saying this, any volunteers?" before an empty bottle hit him in the head and made him pass out.

Goten raised his hand and cried, "Me! Me! I knew this would have happened.", Vegeta got the Evil Vegeta Smirk (TM) on his face as he stood up, cards flying eveywhere.

"Kakarot, lets figh-" before being cut off by a whiskey bottle hitting his head. Goku screamed as he dropped his gun, he cried, "Noooo! That had da whiskey in da!". Vegeta was rubbing his poor head when he noticed that the back of his head was hurting.

"Kakarot! What the hell are you doing?" he said as he spun around and kicked Goku out of his hair, Goku tried to jump back but was kicked away by Vegeta. He angrily said, "Drinking da wasted whiskey! Now ya shall die with ma switchblade!" as he pointed a hobo knife, which he drawed out of nowhere, at Vegeta.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A\N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :-). R&R, and also if you see typos, fault, or bad spelling, please tell me. Thank you.


End file.
